


Reverse raromageddon

by xRoseCipherx



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRoseCipherx/pseuds/xRoseCipherx
Summary: Después de años Stanford logró lo que quería obtener la grieta que el demonio peliazul con tanto esmero cuido





	Reverse raromageddon

Will miraba la destrucción y locura alrededor, como habían llegado a eso, él no lo sabia, solo sabia que él no podía detenerlo, no mientras aun estuviera encerrado y encadenado, suspirando cansado una vez mas el azulado miro sus muñecas donde las cadenas brillaban azul contra su pálida piel, levanto la mirada cansado solo para ver la burbuja a su alrededor, ni siquiera recordaba como había terminado arriba del techo de la mansión y dentro de una burbuja, lo único que sabía es que Stanford destruía todo en el pueblo con la grieta dimensional que por tantos años había resguardado y nada podía hacer para detenerlo.

Pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas al observar el lugar, sintiéndose responsable, incluso cuando había aguantado tantos años de dolor y tormento Stanford había ganado igual, y había logrado quitarle lo último que tenía, aunque no recordaba del todo como había pasado, recordaba estar atado a la mesa del laboratorio como tantas otras veces, pero había algo diferente esta vez, Stanford no estaba solo, los gemelos estaban ahí también, recordaba el dolor y que ellos seguían murmurando palabras que le sonaban a latín, mientras su cuerpo y los amuletos brillaban y el dolor aumentaba mas y mas, recordaba también que le habían forzado a tragar algo causando un dolor para el cual no tenia palabras, después de eso solo oscuridad, y cuando despertó con los gritos de miedo y dolor del pueblo y los de alegría de las criaturas, ya estaba sobre el techo en una burbuja sin poder salir ni detener a las criaturas, y sin saber cuantos días habían pasado desde que Stanford había logrado desatar el Raromagedon.

El bosque era uno de los pocos lugares aún intactos, pero por cuanto tiempo lo sería, veia fuego esparcirse y entremedio del humo podía distinguir la silueta de la cabaña del misterio rodeada por una barrera mágica que el propio Will le había revelado al Joven Gideon para evitar que Mabel pudiera usar su magia contra ellos, ganándose una paliza legendaria por eso, pero al menos sabia que algunos de los habitantes estaban a salvo, los gritos de terror y alaridos de dolor habían cesado ya, de verdad esperaba que la gente se hubiera refugiado y no la alternativa, suspirando derrotado y agobiado se abrazo las rodillas escondiendo la cabeza en sus brazos, y así se mantuvo sin saber cuanto tiempo hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, el azulado un pequeño salto dio en su lugar antes de sollozante preguntar 

"¿q-que haces aquí, no e-es acaso suficiente ya, l-lograron lo q-que querían.., dejame e-en paz?" 

En un tono derrotado antes de esconder su cara en sus brazos nuevamente.

"Sigo siendo tu amo William, y me obedecerás, dime como detener esta locura" 

Mason le dijo serio mientras miraba alrededor por unos segundos y volvía a mirar al demonio esperando respuesta.

"Detenerlo..., u-ustedes ayudaron a c-crearlo..." 

"William te di una orden respondeme!" 

Will lo miro mientras lágrimas aun bajaban por sus mejillas

"matarlo a e-el, o usar u-una magia mas poderosa e-en su contra..., la ultima s-seria destruirme...d-despues de t-todo es mi m-magia la que usa..., la m-manera mas fácil s-seria e-el zodiaco...p-pero Stanford también e-es parte de eso..., atrapar t-toda mi m-magia...y...destruir m-mi corazón..., y t-tercer o-ojo mientras s-sea técnicamente humano...servirá también..." 

Después de unos tensos minutos de silencio el castaño suspiro pesadamente llevándose una mano a su pelo antes de decir

"sabes que matarlo a él sera difícil con la magia que tiene, ¿si te libero puedes hacerle frente?" 

Will lo miro algo sorprendido, había supuesto que el castaño elegiría destruirlo sin siquiera considerar las otras opciones

"s-si si puedo..., p-pero sera peligroso y n-necesito la magia de los a-amuletos también amo.." 

"Bien eso se puede arreglar, pero antes de liberarte debes decirme como proteger a Mabel y a mi mismo del desastre y prometerme que cuando todo termine volverás aquí, ¿entendido?" 

Will trago nervioso, miro a la ciudad por unos segundos antes de mirar al castaño nuevamente 

"al m-menos prometeme q-que no me d-dejaras a su merced... cuando v-vuelva aquí" 

"De verdad estas dispuesto a volver, ¿es que acaso eres masoquista William?, y esta bien, lo prometo, no te dejare a su merced incluso te daré un día libre todas las semanas si logras detenerlo y borrar todos los recuerdos de estos días en la gente del pueblo, ¿trato?" 

"N-no soy masoquista amo....p-pero es m-mi responsabilidad..., y si p-para salvar a los inocentes...d-debo seguir aquí siendo u-un esclavo...lo haré gustoso amo..., puedo h-hacerlo...,pero n-no con los que estén dentro d-de la cabaña d-del misterio..., están d-dentro de una barrera..."

Mason lo miro y suspiro

"de verdad eres muy compasivo para ser un demonio Will, bien aceptó que no podrás borrar la memoria de esas personas, yo me encargare después, como protejo a Mabel y a mi, con eso cerramos el trato Will" 

"C-con cabello de unicornio a-amo.., u-un circulo alrededor d-de ustedes y algunas runas e-eso evitara cualquier daño" 

El castaño asintió elimino la burbuja y jalo al demonio dentro sellando el trato una vez el círculo de protección estuvo listo.

Will respiraba agitado llevaba cerca de una hora peleando contra Stanford, después de cerrar el trato y sentirse libre por primera vez en décadas había chasqueado los dedos desapareciendo de la mansión para encarar al de lentes, la batalla se había extendido por horas y el daño al pueblo era horrible pero Will por fin se alzaba victorioso en medio de la destrucción, la ayuda de Masón había inclinado la balanza a su favor y ahora el demonio peliazul sostenía en sus manos la grieta dimensional cerrando la puerta devolviendo el pueblo a su estado original y borrando los recuerdos nadie recordaría lo ocurrido, excepto los pocos en la cabaña, Mabel, Mason y el propio Will ni siquiera Stanford recordaría.

Con todo listo Will escondió la grieta nuevamente antes de caer desmayado en la puerta de la mansión.


End file.
